Petit Oiseau Noir
by CouldNotThinkOfAName
Summary: I'm happy to say or type that I'm the first to write a 'A Monster In Paris' 'Harry Potter' crossover. Vernons' been promoted, he is now the manager of the new oversea Grunning branch. Everything's going great for the Dursley, including the idea on how to get rid of Harry. It's all thanks to an emergency landing, and a chatting couple. Harry's been ditched in PARIS, FRANCE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimers:

1. I do not own either movies or books. (If I did my bank account wouldn't be in the low hundreds)

2. Timeline alteration (Major pain in the a$$ to work out)

3. Slight AU for both

* * *

"A promotion!" Petunia shrieked in delight.

"That's right Pet," Vernon boasted, "You are looking at the manager of the new over sea Grunnings branch."

"Oh Vernon!" Petunia hugged her over sized husband.

"We'll have to move though," Vernon began, "all paid, first class all the way, movers from the finest packaging company, and the school Dudley will be attending, the finest."

"I can't wait," she squealed, before frowning as if she were remembering something foul, "the freak," she muttered.

"I'm selling his ticket, for an economy class ticket," he grunted, "the only benefit of him coming is the extra bags for us," he explained, before taking a seat on the couch next to Dudley, who was watching some kid show, "all he'll need is small bag, not like the freak has much!" he laughed.

The 'freak' they were speaking of was in its cupboard located under the stair, the 'freak' was actually a small boy of four, unlike his oversized cousin and uncle, he was undersized, much too small to be four. This little boy as many of you may know, this is Harry James Potter, The Boy Who Lived, Savior of the Wizarding World, but all this common knowledge to us, the wizarding world and a few others, was not know to one very important person, who was him, Harry did not know any of this, in fact he didn't even know his own name.

Harry sat in his cupboard, actually excited, because for once, his relative would have to take where there were going. He knew he would have a lot work to do before they leave, he would most likely have to all the luggage down.

He of course was right, the Dursleys' had week until their flight, after the movers took care of everything that wasn't included with the house, that was done in two day, Dudley was throwing numerous tantrums, for many reason, having to move, leaving his friends, people touching his stuff (the movers, and on occasion Harry). Harry had to clean the house from top to bottom, he had to dust, sweep, and polish inside the house, and outside he had to tend to the garden, clean out the gutters, and anything that popped into the Dursleys' heads, and by the time it was for take off, Harry was glad to be as far away as possible from the Dursleys' on the plane, their seats were on the first row of first class, while Harry's seat was at last row in the economy class. It was enjoyable for Harry for the first thirty minutes at least.

"Attention passages, due to unforseen circumstances, we will be landing in Evey within the hour. Sorry for the inconvenience."

Like the pilot announced the plane landed in Evry, and Harry was sadly reunited with the Dursley. After an hour of waiting in the airport, an announcement was made, it was that multiple planes would have a layover until tomorrow evening, due to the flooding of La Seine, there were many last minute bookings and the airport felt the near to extend the delay to a layover. That of didn't sit with the Dursley who complained all the way to their hotel room.

It was during dinner in hotel's restaurant, Vernon came up with a cruel idea, due to the couple dining next to them.

"I know it's just a movie, but still it was so sad," the woman said, dabbing her eyes, "really, the child sees her mother for the first time in years only to fall into the Seine and drown, that was terrible!"

"Dear, it was just movie," the man said, "no real parent would leave there child to such cruel people like those in the movie."

"I guess," the couple soon finished their meal and left, and soon after the Dursley followed.

"I don't know Vernon," Petunia said, "what if 'They' find out?"

"That just it love," Vernon reassured, "the chances are he'll fall and drown, it will be years before the find its body," Vernon placed a hand on hers, "by then we'll be long gone, don't know why I didn't think of it before."

"If you think it's a good idea, I suppose-

"Of course it is Pet," Vernon walked over to the closet, "I'll take care of it now in fact."

Opening the door to the closet, his found Harry sleeping as peaceful as one could, when sleeping in such a confined area.

"Boy wake up," he kicked Harry's side, a rather painful way for a four year old to wake to, "hurry it up."

"Vernon a moment," glaring at Harry, Vernon made his way to his wife, and began to whisper to one another, soon after Vernon went over to the couch, turn the telly on and began to watch the news. While Petunia faced a dousy Harry, and forced a smiled on.

"Harry, Vernon wants to show you something special, but first you need to get ready," she began to lead Harry toward the bathroom, "First a nice warm bath, Hmm?" Minutes later a clean, happy, and slightly confused Harry exited the bathroom, dressed in his better clothes.

"Harry before you leave, would you help me?" Petunia asked taking out a loaf and few other sandwich contexts, "Would you make a few sandwiches for tomorrow while I take care of few things. Nodding Harry went to work, while Petunia began to put a pack together, his baby blanket, slightly torn from one of Dudley's tantrum, some of his better cloths, and the rest in trash bag. Grabbing two bottles of water, and a few of the wrapped sandwiches Harry had made, placing them in the pack, she spoke to her husband, telling him to toss the trash bag in a bin somewhere just as Harry walked over to tell Petunia he was done, and shortly afterwards Harry and Vernon were on a train to Paris, only moments into the ride, Harry had fallen asleep.

* * *

Well that's it for now, not a lot, but the next chapter should be longer (hopefully). Hope you enjoyed it. And to be honest I don't think this will be a long story. Feel free to ask questions, criticize, flame, and review.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimers:

1. I do not own either movies or books.

2. Timeline alteration

3. Slight AU for both

4. "hello"-english

"_hello"- _french

* * *

A raindrop woke Harry, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, Harry looked around bewildered, 'where?', "Uncle Vernon?" Harry stood up, frantically searching for his uncle in the alley he was in, only to find his pack with a piece of paper on top. Picking up the paper, then the bag to place it on his back, he look at the paper, only to see the four words that sealed his fate.

**You're on your own.**

Harry stood in that alley, staring at those words for who knows how long, it wasn't until the rain began to pour did Harry move, putting the paper in his pant pocket and began his search for shelter.

It didn't take Harry long to realize how much trouble he was in. He couldn't understand a word the man selling the paper was yelling, or read any of the signs on...well anything.

It wasn't long until Harry was found by man, Inspector Pâté, and by then Harry was completely distressed due to the langue barrier, following the kind man who spoke in gentle voice, even through Harry didn't understand a single word. It was about five minutes later, when Harry's magic made itself know.

"_It's okay, the orphanage is filled with nice kids, warms beds_," Pâté said, astonished Harry looked up at the man, 'I can understand him.'

"_Every Sunday they make a trip to the Church_," Pâté continued, not notices Harry had stopped following him.

Harry's astonishment had faded into terror, he remembered what his uncle had told him about orphanages, and what would happen to him once they found out he was freak, and when Pâté mentioned the Church, he paled, 'They already know!'

"_The man in charge of the -_

Harry began to back a way, his uncle told him if a woman was in charge of the orphanage, he would be beat, caned, and dragged to the Church every Sunday to be burn by holy water or crosses, but a man, a man was much worse, he'll be locked away and would never see the light of day again. Making sure the man wasn't paying any attention to himself, Harry darted into an alley.

"_Well little boy, if you ever need someone to talk to_," Pâté started, looking down next to him, "_Little boy?_" Harry was gone, "_Little boy_?!" Pâté looked around frantically, asking anyone and everyone, if they had seen the little boy that was with him. No one had seen anything, but had promised to keep an eye out. Thanking the last person he had asked, he made his way back to the station.

Harry was slightly happier now that he could understand everyone and read...as much as a four year old could. He had been wondering around for hours, looking around for possible shelters to take cover in, incase of more rain or that man who wanted to take him to the orphanage. Stopping in front of a cinema, it wasn't the posters of the movies they were show, but a single purple flower at the box office.

"_Pretty_," Harry stood at the side of the box office, trying to get a closer look at the flower, and most likely to get sniff.

"_Hello_," a female voice came from behind Harry, causing him to flinch, and fall flat on his behind, "_oh, are you okay_?" Harry turned toward the voice to see a rather small woman with dark hair and eyes, her hair up in a bun, a pair glass over her eyes, and dressed in a purple dress. Nodding a yes, the gave a sigh of relief, before asking "_What were doing_?"

"_I was_," Harry stared at his over sized shoes,"_trying to get a closer look at the flower_," he whispered, "_and maybe smell it_," he confessed.

"_Really_?" the woman asked, "_most little boy don't like flowers_," she stepped closer to Harry, and the flower.

"_I do like flowers_," Harry looked up the woman, "_my aunt _Petunia,_ makes me do a lot of chores, but I really like taking of her flowers_."

The woman smiled, before picking up the potted flower, "_what do you like about flowers_?" she set the plant in front Harry, who immediately came closer.

"_I like how pretty they look_," Harry took a sniff, "_and how nice they smell_."

"_So do I_," the woman placed the flower back to where it once was, "_well my name is Maud_," she smiled, "_are you here with your aunt_?" Harry looked back at shoe, before shaking his head 'no'.

"_I have to go now_," Harry said quickly, before running off.

Walking around a bit more, taking in the limited sights, like the strange truck with a sunflower painted on its side, and it strange driver who wore a coat that looked a lot like straw. Later he saw a giant glass house, that had him tempted to sneak a peek in, before the sunflower truck drove in front of it, of course, and decided against it. He wondered around for a bit more, before seeing a building with a giant bird cage on top with a bird on top of the cage instead of in it, the building was called '_The Rare Bird_', walking closer he heard singing.

_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine _

_I hear the moon singing a tune _

Wanting to see the singer, Harry checked the door, it was opened. Taking a quick glance around, no one was around so, he poked his head in, repeated what he did outside, and found it was clear.

_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine _

_Is she divine? Is it the wine? _

Following the voice, Harry found himself in, what he thought, was a giant dining room, like the one at the hotel. Looking toward the voice, he saw a woman dressed in white, with deep red hair, and olive green eyes, but what really caught his eye was the pair of white wings on her back.

_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_

'An angel,' Harry thought.

"_What do you think you're doing here you little brat_?" startled Harry look behind to see a blond man with a giant nose, reaching for him. Ducking between the man narrow legs, Harry ran out the door, into a nearby alley and behind a large stack of old champagne crates, "_where'd you go you little pest_," the man stood in front of the crates, "_Whatever_," he huffed, walking back into the building. After waiting a while, Harry walking out from behind the crates, and soon noticed the load of junk in the alley, 'maybe I could hide here for tonight.' Quickly Harry went through the junk, finding loads of old tattered cloths that could have been clothes, which Harry had piled together, and found, what he had deemed the 'perfect' sleeping spot. It was the only dry spot in the entire alley, it was covered by the remains of what was a large crate, only three sides remained and were still intact, there was also an old curtain, by the looks of it, hanging off it, the 'perfect' makeshift door Harry. Pushing the curtain aside Harry found a hoard of smaller boxes and other junk, sorting through the junk Harry found some more cloth for his new bed, even another curtain he could use as a blanket, puting the unneeded junk and boxes aside, he began to make his new bed, that when finished looked more like a nest. Happy with his shelter, Harry fixed the curtain door, so it would keep out as much wind as possible, ate half of one his sandwiches, drank a little water, and tucked himself into bed, slowly falling asleep a song began to fill the alley.

_She's resplendent, so confident _

_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine _

'It's the angel,' Harry thought curling up into a ball, sighing happily, 'maybe she sing every night.'

_I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why _

_That's how we are, the Seine and I _

Yawning, Harry slowly fell asleep, his last thought before falling completely asleep, ' Maybe this can be my new home.' Harry for the first time since his parents died, slept with a smile on his face and a lullaby to listen to.

_I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why _

_That's how we are, the Seine and I_

* * *

There's chapter 2, and I hope you all enjoyed. Please review, comment, ask questions, give ideas, anything really. I'll do my best to update weekly.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimers:

1. I do not own either movies or books.

2. Timeline alteration

3. Slight AU for both

4. "hello"-english

"_hello"- _french

* * *

Kitty-Puppy-Cat- I'm glad you like 'A Monster in Paris' and happy that you enjoy the story. I would also like to thank you for being the first to review my story.

Thanks to Rockyweird and demonofold for favoring 'Petit Oiseau Noir'.

Thanks to demonofold and mafan823 for following.

Last thanks is to PyroKitsune for adding 'Petit Oiseau Noir' to her community.

* * *

A bit after Harry woke he had decided to look through the pack his aunt had prepared for him, humming the song the angel was singing last night, seeing his aunt had packed him a little food, enough to last most people a day, but to Harry it could last a whole week unless it began to mold, but then again he had eaten worse, so it didn't really matter to him. Peeking out from behind his curtain door, he saw it was still early and there was a lot of fog, deciding whether to sleep some more, it was rare when he got to sleep in, but the idea of sleep was thrown away by a pair of screams, and an argument that followed soon after. The fog stayed until, what looked like noon, which was when Harry decided to scourge through some trash, hoping to be lucky and find some thing fresh to eat, wanting the sandwiches for an emergency.

Unknown to him, while shifting through the trash he began to hum, and a woman from '_The Rare Bird_' had come out looking around for her niece to return. Noticing the humming Harry, she began toward him, in hope of taking him to an ophanage, like many caring adult, she believed the streets weren't safe for a child, much less the toddle Harry resembled, at least that was her original intent. Slowly Harry humming became singing, very soft singing that sounded like humming from a certain distant, and with the woman closing in, she could hear his singing.

so confident

I'm hypnotized

Little by little the woman got closer, and her plans changed.

the moon singing a tune

"You 'ave a lovely singing voice," she commented, softly in hope of not scaring Harry, it didn't work. The moment Harry heard her, he slowly turned to face the woman, and grew pale once he realized how close she was. Harry began to back away, backing up into the alley, " I am Madame Carlotta," the woman began, but Harry darted back into the alley toward his make shift home.

Carlotta followed him, making the turn in the alley, she saw just in time to see Harry dart behind the one of the old curtains they had thrown away. Slowly making her way toward the curtain drapped crate, once reaching it she pulled it back, expecting to see a hole and the child back as he ran, but instead, she saw a pile of cloth, that resembled a birds nest and a quivering pile of another old curtain, with a little turf of black hair that belonged to the little boy.

"_Poor child_," she dug him out from the curtain to see him hugging a small pack, eyes squeezed shut. Slowly she lifted Harry from his nest, "It's okay," she cooed, "No need to be scared," she brushed his bangs, gasping, "Poor dear you have a fever." (bet you thought she would comment on his scar) She carried the boy in and bought to one of the unused rooms that had a bed. It was to her relief that Harry had fallen asleep while she carried him in, until the thought that maybe he passed out due to his fever, so she quickly set him on the bed, removed his pack from his grasp and hurried to change him out of his dirty, old clothes that were completely damp. Going through some old costumes, she found a surprisingly clean child's night grown. Before redressing Harry she left, but quickly return with a basin of warm water and a hand towel, wiping him down, she redressed him and tucked him into the bed, sighing quietly she exited the room.

"_Medicine, and if it's not down by tonight I'll fetch a doctor_," she muttered to herself.

The medicine that was found didn't help much, and with her niece Lucille back, she could leave without worry.

_I fall asleep at Easter_

_and wake up at Easter_

_one year laaaaaateeeeeer!_

Just in time too, Albert was 'rehearsing' to Lucille, hopefully the medicine would keep the child asleep through that horrid...'singing'.

"_It's just me, sweetie_," Carlotta popped her head into Lucille's dressing room, "_but I have to run, we need to talk later_," Carlotta rushed, closing the door and rushed toward a nearby doctors office. It took about an hour before they pair left, and about half an hour, before the doctor could finish his diagnostic, after finishing he gave Carlotta instruction, stronger medicine and set a date for an appointment, for further examination on the boy, and Carlotta had invited to watch tonight's show as a thank you for coming on such short notice. After escorting the doctor to the door, she returned to the room where the boy slept, and set his medicine on one of the small tables, she kissed his brow and left to prepare for tonight's show.

It was another half hour when unexpected, but welcomed surprise appeared Raoul and his friend Emile, Lucille will be delighted. Welcoming them, then asking them to wait a few moments so she could get Lucille. After telling Lucille about her surprise out front she went to check on Albert, after last nights' incident with the champagne, she wasn't going to chance anymore embarrassment, unknown to her Harry had woken up.

Waking in unfamiliar place seem to become reoccurring event for Harry, locating his glasses, Harry slipped out of bed, and took in the the room. It was filled with old props, costumes and other stage related items, spotting his pack next to a small table, Harry pattered over, and soon realised his change of clothes. Slightly upset to be in a dress, but less happy to be dressed in something that actually fit and seemly new, hearing an unfamliar sound behind the door, Harry popped his head out, not seeing anything or more importantly anyone, Harry stepped out of the room and followed the noise to another room '_Mademoiselle Lucille_', was written on the plaque placed on the door Harry opened. Peeking in Harry saw the tallest man he had every seen, the man appeared to be seven feet tall, dressed in a white suit, with a long blue scarf wrapped lousy around his neck, a matching white hat and mask that covered the upper half of his face. Noticing Harry the man chitter a greeting, tilting his head Harry entered the room, the man chittered again, before resuming the noise he was making. The noise he was making was him attempting to play to guitar while it laid flat on his lap.

"Excuse me sir," Harry said softly, "you're holding your guitar wrong," walking in front of the man, showing the man how to hold the guitar, chittering happily, the man began to play a tune to which Harry slowly, and softly began to sing to. Moments later Carlotta entered the room, unnoticed, to find the pair, watching them for a moment before gushing, she slowly made herself a seat, and enjoyed her little show.

"_Francoeur, what ar-_" Lucille stormed in, startled to see her aunt and a little child dart behind Francoeur, "_um...I can explain_," she stuttered.

"_No need_," Carlotta began, getting out of her seat, "_genius needs no explanation_," she walked over to Francoeur, "_where did you find him_?"

"_He...um...just dropped by_," Lucille explain, "_who is..._" she trailed off.

"_I found the poor boy in the alley out back_," Carlotta said.

"_That is a boy_?" Lucille asked, "_then why is he wearing one of my childhood nightgowns_?"

"_Sorry_," Harry peeked out from behind Francoeur, "_I just woke up in it_."

"_I thought he was british_," Carlotta muttered, before turning back to Lucille, "_he has a fever, was going thought trash_," she announced, pausing for a moment, "_oh, I need to inform the band of Francoeur_," she started, "_could you watch our little black bird_," she asked, practical out the door, only to be stopped by Lucille, who blocked the exit with her arm

"_Wait I don't think_-

"_History will be made tonight_," she gushed, "_I can feel it_," she tickled Lucille arm, moving it out of the way.

"_What part of 'not a sound' did you not understand_?" Francoeur smiled sheepishly, before playing an oops tune, sighing, she made her way over to Harry, smiling, "_Do you have a name_?"

Still hiding behind Francoeur, Harry nodded, "_I think it's Freak Boy_."

Lucille smile became strained, "_Child, I don't think that's a name_."

Shrinking behind Francoeur, "_but that's what everyone calls me_."

"_Everyone_?" she asked surprised.

"_Well no one here called me that, I've been call child and...brat_," Harry said after thinking for a few moments.

"_Those are not names though_," Lucille, "_would you like me to choose a name for you_?" getting a positive nod, she began to think, "_hmm...Hewitt_?" Harry didn't respond, "_Jadrien, perhaps_?" Harry cocked his head, "_hmm, I'll take that as a maybe, Kari_?" Harry made a face, causing Lucille to laugh, "_too girly_? _Hmmm..._" she thought for a moment, "_Merle_?" Harry cocked his head, "_so it's either Jadrien or Merle_?" the Francoeur whined, "_Francoeur_?" standing up Francoeur made his way to the dresser, shifting through a few things before finding a piece of paper and a pen, he wrote, '_Merle-Jadrien_' , "_hmm, I guess that will do_," she responded, "_if that is alright with you_," she said turning back to Harry, who was now holding a newspaper.

"_Is suppose to be minster Francoeur_?" Harry asked holding up the paper, showing the two the cover.

"_Uh, well you see_," Lucille stammered, "_when people see something that scares them, they may say mean things, without thinking_," she looked toward Francoeur, "_child, how did you recognise him_?" he pattered over to Francoeur, and pointed to his mandibles, "_I see, but Merle-Jadrien we need to this a secret, people might try to hurt Francoeur, if they find out_." Harry nodded (Harry shall now be refered to as Merle-Jadrien). Carlotta had shortly returned to help Lucille with her wings, and some last minute touch up, before everyone went toward the stage.

"_Merle-Jadrien, what is wrong_?" Lucille asked noticing Merle-Jadrien had become depressed.

Looking down, Merle-Jadrien, softly muttered, "_I thought you were a __real__ angel_."

"_Ah_," Lucille kneeled down, brushing Merle-Jadrien's bangs from his eyes, "_I am sorry to disappoint you_." Merle-Jadrien looked up at her through his eyelashes, and nodded, "_now you two need to get over the stage before the curtains are parted._"

"_Can I still listen to you sing_?" Merle-Jadrien asked. Smiling softly, Lucille nodded yes, before telling him, he could hide by the band entrance, no one would see him so he would not get in trouble. Smiling brightly Merle-Jadrien, quietly rushed over to the entrance. Lucille smiled fondly before peaking behind the curtain waiting for her signal, she spotted Raoul and Emile and shook her head when they began to act childish.

"_Or I'll tell everyone you're in love with Lucille!" _Staring at the duo for a moment, before Francoeur chittered behind her.

"_Francoeur!" _she gasped, "_hurry_," she began to push him toward the other musician, only to hear:

_"And now, ladies and gentlemen_

_It is with the greatest pleasure_

_That I give to you, the one, the only_

_The incomparable_

_Lucille!"_

and the curtains opened to reveal the two, after introducing Francoeur, and instructing him to go to the other musician, only this time to have listen. Nodding Francoeur made his way to the entrance only to bump into the door frame, his guitar bumped into it first making him look closer at the door to realize he was too big to go through normally, so he walked in sideways, but it was a tight squeeze with the guitar. Everyone ears rang as he squeezed through, Lucille sighed in relief when he finally sat down, nodding to the band, who took this as their signal to begin. The three usual musician were about to begin the usual tempo, until Francoeur began a more upbeat tune. Liking what she hear, and seeing everyone was liking the tune as well, she did what talented people in a fix would do, she improvised, instead of her easy listening, she sang her usual song to the tune, with Francoeur joining in at each _La Seine._

_She's resplendent, so confident _

_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine _

_I realize I'm hypnotized _

_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine _

_I hear the moon singing a tune _

_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine _

_Is she divine? Is it the wine? _

_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine_

While listening Merle-Jadrien softly sang along, but unknown to him, his voice began to rise, merging with Lucille and Francoeur, but not knowing the full song, he only joined in during the chorus.

_I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why _

_That's how we are, the Seine and I _

_I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why _

_That's how we are, the Seine and I _

Lucille signaled Francoeur to join her on stage, he nodded and jumped next to her, as they began to dance.

_I feel alive when I'm beside _

_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine _

_From this angle like an angel _

_La Seine, La Seine, La Seine _

_I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why _

_That's how we are, the Seine and I _

_I don't know, don't know, so don't ask me why _

_That's how we are, the Seine and I _

Just after the second chorus, Merle-Jadrien waved at Francoeur, who quickly went over, Merle-Jadrien held his hands out to take the guitar, chittering a thanks, Francoeur rejoined Lucille, and once they were done and the curtain closed, Raoul and Emile show up with a bucket of champagne to congratulate the duo, only to have Raoul start a sneezing fit, trip over a bundle of rope, and splash Lucille with the water and ice.

"_Uh Sorry_," Raoul attempted, "_the feathers_," he started, before Lucille cut him of, and scolded him. After a pitiful attempt to flatter Lucille, Emile shook hands with Lucille Raoul shook hands with Francoeur, before he could release Raoul's hand, Emile walked over to shake hands with Francoeur, who seemed to have forgotten that humans only have one set of hands, not two. The two didn't realize immediately, and Merle-Jadrien had work up enough nerve to walk over, only to have the two freak out in front of him. Darting behind Francoeur, who wasn't paying any real attention to the duo, due to the flower Lucille handed to him earlier, he did however noticed Merle-Jadrien hiding behind him, cooing, Francoeur patted Merle-Jadrien's head, and took the guitar from him, before returning his attention to the flowers.

Both didn't see Lucille slap the two men, twice in Raoul's case.

"_He's the monster_!" Raoul whispered.

"_He is _**_not_**_ a monster_!" Lucille scold, just as Raoul opened his mouth, Merle-Jadrien rushed over to kick Raoul in the shin.

"_Don't say mean things_!" He pouted, before kicking Raoul's other shin, and ran back to Francoeur.

"_I take it back, that's the monster_," Raoul said while holding his fresher injured shin, Lucille groaned, before smacking Raoul, who due to him being unbalanced, fall flat on his butt. Shortly afterward the group went to Lucille's dressing room, discussing Francoeur's non monster tendencies, unknown that an incompetent waiter was eavesdropping.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimers:

1. I do not own either movies or books.

2. Timeline alteration

3. Slight AU for both

4. "hello"-english

"_hello"- _french

* * *

He got along well with Carlotta, Emile, Francoeur, Lucille and Raoul. Carlotta was a nice, but strange aunt he never knew he wanted (still wasn't sure if he wanted), Emile was like a nice uncle Merle-Jadrien always wanted, Emile even promised to bring him up to his projection room to see how movies were projected and to watch a movie, he got along with Francoeur swimmingly, the two were like children when it came to flowers and music, and after a proper talk about angels with Lucille he came to see her as someone close, most likely as a sister or a mother on a slight chance, and Raoul, he was the first person Merle-Jadrien had fun questioning and auguring with (it's like watching brothers argue over something for the heck of it).

Merle-Jadrien had avoid being questioned, mostly due to the fact Carlotta had shown up to remind Lucille of her second set and that Merle-Jadrien had stayed up far to late for a sick little boy, she then had promptly picked him up, brought him up to unused and recently cleaned (by Albert and herself) room, gave him a spoonful of medicine, then a glass of water, tucked him in, kissed his forehead and bid a good night and sweet dreams, before turning off the lights and closing the door.

When Merle-Jadrien had woke the next day, it was around noon, the medicine induced sleep wore off around 8, but the bed was so comfortable he continued to sleep till around noon, when commissioner Maynott had stormed the building. Merle-Jadrien was nearly at Lucille's dressing room when...

"_...if you dare to enter my dressing room_," Lucille was standing in front of the door glaring at a rather large man, "_you will have to find another singer_."

"_consider it done_!" the man shoved Lucille out of the way, burst into her dressing room and tore it apart, grunting, "_Not in here_!" Soon the rest of the squad showed up and Pâté, the nice man who helped Merle-Jadrien a few days ago, told the man that nothing was there.

"_Except for this kid_," came from the police, who had quietly walked behind Merle-Jadrien, who in turn was lifted off the ground.

"_Merle-Jadrien_!" Lucille gasped.

"_You know this child_?" Pâté asked.

"_He is..._"Lucille started eyes flickering between Pâté and the larger man, "_Francoeur's son_."

"_Monsieur Francoeur has a son_?"

"_Yes_," Lucille answered smiling sadly, making her toward Merle-Jadrien, "_Francoeur's wife died about a month ago while he was traveling_," she took Merle-Jadrien from the officer.

"_Then why was he left alone in Paris two days ago_?" Pâté asked.

"_Francoeur's train was delay, and did not arrive until last night_," she answered, carrying Merle-Jadrien to her couch, setting down, "_Now back to sleep, you are still a little warmer than normal_," Merle-Jadrien nodded, before laying down and closing his eyes, pretending to sleep. After a while commissioner and his squad left, dragging Albert off to jail for false information, and Lucille had locked her door not a moment later.

"_Francoeur_?" Lucille glanced around, "_Raoul_? _It save to come out now_."

"_Bravo Lucille_, _excellent acting skills,_" Raoul's voice echoed. Merle-Jadrien opened his eyes, just in time to see Emile, Raoul and a monkey fall out of the chimney.

"_A monkey_?" Merle-Jadrien questioned, the monkey made it's/he's way over to Merle-Jadrien and handed him a card, "_Cha-Chareles_?"

"_Merle-Jadrien meet Charles_," Emile smiled, "_Merle-Jadrien, Charles is the assistant botanist at the green house_," Emile informed.

"_What's an a-assin-ant_," Merle-Jadrien stumbled.

"A_ssistant botanist_," Emile repeated slowly, Merle-Jadrien tried again and got it after two tries, "_he helps care for plants, and helps the person or people studying the plant_." Merle-Jadrien nodded, Emile soon joined the other two in their conference about hiding Francoeur.

"_Can't you make him like us and not a bug_?" Merle-Jadrien asked.

"_That would need some major science_," Raoul answered, "_Again the only person who could do that, is away for a few days_," before Lucille replaced the powder puff he was using with a feather duster, sneezing violently, "_God, feathers_!" he tossed the feather duster away, not noticing he recovered Charles in soot. It was minutes later, when Lucille came up with an idea, it took a while, but after a few hours, they devised a fool-proof plan.

"_Lucille, Francoeur_," Carlotta knocked, "_It's time to get ready for the show, and have you seen Merle-Jadrien, he shouldn't stay up so late again_."

"_He's in here, Francoeur is teaching how to play the piano_," Lucille opened the door, showing Carlotta the rather endearing scene.

"_It so sweet to see a father and son getting along so well_," Carlotta cooed.

"_It is...wait how did_-"

"_Captain Pâté told me_," she replied, "_why didn't you tell me_?"

"_It slipped my mind_," Lucille answered quickly.

Nodding in acceptance, Carlotta walking over to the 'father and son', "_Merle-Jadrien it's time to sleep_," Merle-Jadrien turned to her nodding, but not before giving a great big yawn, "_had a lot a fun today_?" she picked him up, Merle-Jadrien nodded rubbing his eyes, he was asleep before they even reached his new room.

The next morning, Lucille had told Carlotta, that Francoeur had business in the next town and had to leave quickly. Carlotta did question on him not taking Merle-Jadrien, and was answered with; '_Merle-Jadrien is still sick, Francoeur didn't to put unnecessary strain on the child_,' Carlotta accepted the answer and replied that Merle-Jadrien would probably enjoy watching Lucille performance then whatever Francoeur was doing, although she asked what he doing. Lucille had lucky dodged that bullet, due to the doctor at the door. It was the same doctor that saw Merle-Jadrien two days ago.

"_Morning Ladies_," he tipped his hat, "_Young man, I hope you're feeling better_," he said, seeing Merle-Jadrien walk up next to Lucille.

"_Kurt, what are you doing here_?" Carlotta asked, truly curious, but smiling none the less, "_I would think you would be busy, with work or getting to the plaza to watch Lucille's performance_?"

_"Normally I would, but_," his eyes flickered toward Merle-Jadrien, "_I thought since I was free I could give Merle-Jadrien that proper examination I promised_."

"_That would lovely Kurt, but why now_?" Carlotta asked, "_as you know Lucille's_," she drifted off.

"_I know, but that's just it, less people will be at my clinic_," he walked over to Carlotta, "_from the first examination, I saw signs of something I hope to disprove, but if not_," his eyes flickered back to Merle-Jadrien, "_I would prefer there not be prying ears or eyes_."

After a short discussion, Lucille had left for the plaza alone, while Carlotta, Merle-Jadrien and Doctor Kurt made their way to the clinic.

After a few basic tests, shots, and drawing of bodily liquids, all that were left were to check Merle-Jadrien's teeth and eyesight.

"_Okay now, Merle-Jadrien just keep your mouth open, if you feel any pain squeeze Madame Carlotta's hand_," Kurt said, "_No matter how small the pain, squeeze her hand_," Merle-Jadrien nodded, taking Carlotta's hand he open his mouth for the doctor.

"_Everything looks okay, but could be better, no cavities, but I do see some cracks, but like I said not cavities, luckily these are just baby teeth, not that big of problem, if you want I could remove some, it's not necessary, hmm, gums could be healthier, maybe some more vitamin c, kiwi's are in season and the price last I checked weren't that bad_," Kurt withdrew, and Merle-Jadrien closed his mouth.

"_I bought some fresh fruit yesterday, and have a lovely kiwi-lime juice (Kiwi-limeade) recipe, Lucille loved it as a child_," Carlotta informed Kurt, who in turn nodded while writing down more notes into Merle-Jadrien's growing file.

"_Just, don't add a lot of sugar, and watch out for any allergic reactions_," Carlotta nodding, as Kurt handed her a small booklet on allergy reactions, "_Now let's check your eyes, this way please_," he lead them out to another room with eye chart, "_now Merle-Jadrien read the lowest line you can_." After a few short minutes, they found out Merle-Jadrien did indeed need glasses, "_It'll take about a week before we restock, so next week we'll give another eye exam to see if there are any changes, you like to pick out a frame, it'll come in with the restock_."

After handing Merle-Jadrien a catalog filled with pictures of frames, Kurt began to discuss his finding with Carlotta.

The first thing to come out of his mouth,"_Whoever was in charge of him should be in jail_."

"_Is it that bad_?" Carlotta asked, "_what's wrong_?"

"_He claims to 4 turning 5 sometime this year, but look at him_," Kurt whispered harshly, "_one would think he's 3 turning 4, his bones are fragile, too fragile for someone his age, their no stronger than an infant, he has scars, bruises that no child his age could get on his own_."

"_You mean his guardians..._" Carlotta almost couldn't bring herself to say, "_**beat**__ him_?"

"_That's what's everything in here_," he lift Merle-Jadrien's thick file up, "_points to_."

"_But he's so sweet_," Carlotta starts, "_so, so small_."

"_And frail, even through he's young the damage will leave some sort of impact, his eyesight, bone strength, maybe even growth, he could be traumatized for all we know_," Kurt shook his head.

"_Traumatized_?" Carlotta had gone pale once Kurt had began to list possible life changing damage caused to Merle-Jadrien.

"_Usually I would prefer my patients to see my twice a year, or when ever they're sick, or injured, but in Merle-Jadrien case I'd prefer every three months and when ever he gets sick or substance injury, until he's better_," Kurt admitted,"_healthier weight, height if possible, hopefully he won't be lactose intolerance_," he began muttering to himself.

"_Merle-Jadrien did you pick out a frame_?" Carlotta asked, noticing Merle-Jadrien was done looking through the catalog, his shook his head, "_do you need some help_?" Merle-Jadrien smiled and the two began to go through the catalog again, before choosing a pair. After a few more minutes, the pair left for home, Merle-Jadrien tired from his examination, they were only home for ten minutes before he fell asleep, Carlotta smiled sadly as she tucked him in, and made her way to the kitchen, she had Kiwi-lime juice to make, she prayed he won't be allergic, the poor dear had so many problems already.

It was hours before Lucille came home, normally Carlotta would be worried, what with the monster prowling, but once she saw Lucille with three, four if you would count the monkey, she was joyful, Lucille had brought home friends, it was a first in a long time, but that joy died once she saw Lucille face. Eyes puffy and red, tear stains down her face, now that she looked those with Lucille were looking no different, rushing to Lucille, she didn't say a single thing, because the moment Lucille was in her arms, Lucille broke down, clutching something to her chest. It took hours to calm her down, in fact by the time she was settled down, it was time to open the Cabaret. Carlotta did ask if they should stay closed, Lucille shook her head, and said she would perform. Merle-Jadrien was still asleep, the examination took a lot out of him, and strangely Francoeur hadn't returned from his trip. It didn't bother her much, there was a chance that whatever he was doing was going to take some time, but then Captain Pâté arrived.

Pâté explained everything to Carlotta, from what Francoeur really was to his untimely demise. It didn't take long for Carlotta to understand, and when she did, she almost canceled the show, but just as she was making her way toward the stage, the curtains were pulled back and Lucille walked forward. Lucille watched the crowd, spotted three of her friends, who waved, smiling, hopeful to raise her spirits to sing, and Raoul was on the stage hidden by the curtains, offering words of encouragement. The band stared at Lucille, who merely sighed and shook her head, they shared a look before lowering their instruments. It was only a matter of moments before Lucille would apologize to the crowd and walk off stage. Sighing once more, Lucille closed her eyes.

_Oooh oooh oooh_

"_Francoeur_?" Lucille whispered. On the earing of her left ear, stood Francoeur, singing the song he had began to write just the day before. Slowly Lucille began to sing along with him, but not before she gestured to her earing at Raoul, who had heard her whisper Francoeur's name. He smiled before running to friends to share the great news.

It was luck that Francoeur hadn't fallen into the overfilled Seine, and it was even more luck that, the professor had returned the same day. It after Raoul explained the events that took place during the days the professor was gone, and Francoeur's impact on their lives that made the professor create a potion that returned Francoeur into his seven foot self. Needless to say things went back to normal...as normal as having a seven-foot, singing and dancing flea around could be, well for a while at least. Everyone soon forgot about the 'monster' in Paris, it hard to think about something small like that, what with the giant, three story tall sunflowers popping up in the Seine.

* * *

This is the end, I'm considering a epilogue and a sequel, but not to sure. Thanks for following and sorry for being rush-ish in this chapter, it wasn't my intend but came out this way, again sorry. If I do consider the epilogue/sequel it will a while before I write it. I'm sort of playing with a Harry Potter How to Train Your Dragon crossover plot that came to me while watching.


End file.
